


The Beast and The Blade Breaker

by BroomballKraken



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Post-Game(s), Raphael Week (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroomballKraken/pseuds/BroomballKraken
Summary: Leonie was always on the move, traveling all across Fódlan with her band of mercenaries. However, she always made time to visit Raphael’s inn when passing through, but in the end, her wanderlust always pulled her away again. Raphael was strong in many ways, but he never could quite muster up the strength necessary to ask her to stay.Written for Raphael Week 2020 Day 4, Prompt: Strength
Relationships: Raphael Kirsten/Leonie Pinelli
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	The Beast and The Blade Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda surprised that these two aren't a more popular ship, they just have a lot in common and mesh well together imo Anyway, thanks for reading!

“Whoa, is that...the Blade Breaker?”

“Ha! You bet your ass she is! And that pile of muscle she’s arm wrestling is none other than the Beast of Leicester!”

“Wow...two Alliance legends in one place…”

“I’ll bet you ten gold on the Blade Breaker.”

“Ha! You’re on!”

The excited chattering and shouts of encouragement from the crowd of people fell deaf on Raphael’s ears, as he was only focused on the pair of orange eyes locked onto his golden, a fiery determination blazing in them as Leonie grit her teeth in concentration. They were currently sitting at a table in the center of the tavern area of his inn, hands locked together and elbows pressed so hard against the table that he was surprised that their combined strength hadn’t broken it in half yet.

Raphael had always looked forward to Leonie’s visits, and it was always a surprise as to when exactly she would show up, as her work as a mercenary whisked her away to every corner of Fódlan. When she did eventually show up again, after a happy reunion full of hugs and a few mugs of ale, they always kept up a tradition of arm wrestling to test how much stronger each of them had gotten while apart. Due to the popularity of Raphael’s inn and the fact that both he and Leonie had gained some fame from the war, their competitions of strength had always drawn a lot of attention from the townspeople.

“Hng...Damn Raph, you’ve really been keeping up with your training, huh?” Leonie said, grunting as she mustered up a burst of strength to slowly push Raphael’s arm down towards the table, earning a collective gasp from the crowd around them.

“Heh, of course! I’ve gotta keep in shape so that I can keep up with my favorite arm wrestling buddy!” Raphael said, let out a short laugh before gritting his teeth and forcing Leonie’s arm back up to their starting position.

“Well good, ‘cause I’d expect nothing less from my favorite innkeeper!”

Raphael couldn’t help but smile as their match continued on, with both of them locked in a stalemate as they continued staring intently into each other’s eyes. Leonie’s hard work and determination was always something that Raphael admired, and it really paid off, as her work as the leader of a mercenary band was known far and wide. Raphael felt humbled that she always made time to stop by and see him when she passed through.

Suddenly, Leonie let out a yell, and a second later, the back of Raphael’s hand hit the table with a loud smack. A moment of silence followed, before the tavern erupted into cheers, followed by some upset groans from those unfortunate enough to bet against Leonie. As the crowd chatted excitedly around them and the clanking of gold being exchanged filled the air, Raphael barked out a hearty laugh and dropped a hand onto Leonie’s shoulder.

“Nice match! You’ve really been working hard, haven’t you, Leonie?” Raphael said, and a broad smile broke out over her face.

“Well, yeah, always have!” she said, taking a drink of her ale as Raphael’s hand fell from her shoulder, “It’s about time I beat you again, anyway. You won the last three times.”

“Sure, but you really gave me a run for my money every time. You’re probably one of the strongest people that I’ve ever met!”

“Wow, that’s high praise, coming from the Beast of Leicester himself!”

Raphael laughed as Leonie held her mug up. He followed suit, and she clanked them together before they both took hefty swigs.

“Hey, you guys! Need another drink?”

Raphael turned as Maya approached the table with a full tray of mugs balancing effortlessly on one hand. Leonie grinned and downed the contents of her mug.

“For sure, Maya. Thanks!” she said, and Maya giggled as she placed two full mugs down.

“No problem! You’re always welcome here, Leonie. For as often and as long as you’d like!” she said, turning to waggle her eyebrows at Raphael as she spoke. A cold sweat broke out at the back of his neck, and he could feel his cheek heating up, but it was not because of the alcohol.

“I know. I really appreciate you guys letting me and my crew stay here whenever we pass through,” Leonie said, seeming oblivious to Raphael’s flustered state, “Can’t stay too long this time though. We’ve got a contract over in Goneril territory to fulfill.” As Leonie took a drink of her ale, Raphael drank half of his in one go, trying to push down the lump that had formed in his throat. Maya was called over to a different table, and a group of admirers swarmed around Leonie. Ah, a good chance to escape.

“Raphael?”

As he stood up, he turned to look at Leonie, who furrowed her eyebrows as her head tilted to one side, confused. He let out a sheepish chuckle and rubbed at the back of his neck.

“I’m just gonna step out for some fresh air.”

“Oh, okay. See ya.”

Raphael waved a hand behind him as he quickly retreated out the back door of the inn. As soon as he shut the door, he pressed his back against it and let out a deep sigh. His eyes slipped shut and he let the brisk night air cool his face.

“Gods, I’m a mess...” Raphael mumbled to himself, shaking his head as he pushed away from the door and sat down on the top step of the porch. He held his head in his hands and tried to collect his thoughts.

Leonie had always been one of his closest friends, ever since they first met at the Officer’s Academy. That had not changed as time went on, even after they had been separated for five years during the war. After the war had ended, they still kept in touch often, and Leonie had made it a priority to stop at Raphael’s inn every time she was in the area. The strength of their friendship despite the distance wasn’t what had him so conflicted, though. It was the fact that, in spite of that, Raphael wanted so badly to ask her to stay here with him every time she prepared to leave, but he could never muster up the courage to ask her to do so.

Raphael let out a humorless chuckle and shook his head, running a hand through his messy blond hair. He didn’t know when or how it had happened, but he had somehow fallen in love with Leonie. How could he not have? She was strong and confident and beautiful and fun and Raphael always felt the most happy and content when she was visiting. He couldn’t help but wonder how amazing it would be to have her around all of the time.

However, he could never tell her of his feelings or ask her to stay with him. That would be selfish, and Raphael would never, ever want her to consider quitting her mercenary work just because he asked her to. He knew that she loved what she did, traveling the world and helping people in need, so he always held his tongue every time she said goodbye to head on to her next adventure. It broke his heart to do so, but it was better his than hers in his opinion. Raphael would do just about anything to make sure she was happy, after all. He just wished that his heart would stop hurting every time he thought of her not being with him.

“Hey, here you are.”

Raphael was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the door slam from behind him, and he turned his head as Leonie took a seat next to him on the steps. She was grinning at him, and that alone was enough to bring a smile to his face.

“Thirsty?” she asked, holding a mug of ale up to him, and Raphael nodded and took it. A comfortable silence fell among them as they sipped their drinks and watched the stars. Raphael stole a glance at Leonie out of the corner of his eye. She was absolutely glowing under the soft light of the moon, and he swore that he would probably never lay his eyes on a more beautiful sight.

“Do I have something on my face or what?”

Raphael blinked as Leonie’s voice snapped him out of his stupor, and he blushed when he realized that she was staring right at him, with an amused grin on her face.

“Er, uh, no I...you’re just...um...You just look really nice tonight, is all…” Raphael blurted out, cringing as he stumbled over his words. Leonie chuckled and took a swig of her ale.

“Well, thanks. You’re looking pretty nice yourself.” Leonie said, a teasing edge to her tone. Raphael cleared his throat as he looked away, shoving his face into his mug to try and hide his embarrassment. A few more moments of silence ticked by, before Leonie broke it again.

“Hey...I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately, Raph,” she said, and Raphael turned to look back at her. She was gazing out at the backyard with her eyes narrowed slightly, giving her a pensive look.

“Oh? About what?” Raphael asked when she didn’t continue.

“I’ve been thinking about...finally settling down somewhere.” she said, and Raphael’s jaw dropped with shock. Of all the things that he expected her to say, it was definitely _not_ this.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Leonie continued, “I love what I do. Being a mercenary was always my dream, and I’ve really loved the work that I’ve put into building my band and a good reputation all over Fódlan. But…I think the traveling is starting to wear me out.” Raphael listened to her intently, and she paused to down the rest of her ale. He noticed that her cheeks had turned a rather cute shade of pink, and he wondered if she’d had a bit too much to drink.

“Also, I think I know the perfect place to settle down.”

Raphael felt himself bristle at that, and he gripped his empty mug so hard that his knuckles had turned white. Oh no, he missed his chance! He should have asked her to stay here ages ago, but now she had found somewhere else. A pit of regret formed in his gut, and he swallowed thickly, his voice wavering slightly as he spoke.

“W-Where are you going to settle down?” he asked, his voice dropping in volume to a dejected whisper. He hoped that she wouldn’t be too far away, at least, so he could still visit her often. His gaze dropped to the mug in his hands, and he heard Leonie chuckle and stand up. Raphael’s eyes drifted back to her, and he watched silently as she walked a few steps forward and stood in the middle yard, her hands on her hips as she tilted her head upwards.

“Of all the places that I’ve seen,” she started, her eyes still fixed upon the star-filled sky above, “and the old and new friends that I’ve visited, I’ve never really found a place that really felt like home...except when I’m right here, sitting on the steps of a humble inn, with a mug of ale in my hand, talking about anything and everything with the man that I care about more than anyone else in the world.”

Raphael listened silently, his eyes gradually growing wider as the realization of what Leonie was saying set in. She finally turned her gaze onto him, orange eyes meeting his gold, and he suddenly shot to his feet, a beaming smile crossing his face.

“You really want to be here, with me? Do...you really mean that?” he asked, and Leonie laughed and rubbed at her neck.

“Well, of course. I...really do love you, Raphael.” she said, and Raphael thought his heart was going to burst right out of his chest, “Hah, I guess this was kind of a roundabout way of telling you that but I was, ah, really nervous-” Leonie was cut off when Raphael closed the distance between them and hoisted her into the air, causing her to let out a surprised yelp.

“I love you too!” Raphael said, his booming voice ringing out in the still night as he laughed and spun around with Leonie in his arms, “I’ve loved you for so long now! I just never thought you’d ever wanna settle down, let alone with me of all people!” Leonie laughed and rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on Raphael’s shoulders to steady herself.

“And why wouldn’t it be you, Raphael?” she asked, a soft smile crossing her face as she propped one elbow on his shoulder, while she lifted her other hand up to cup his cheek, “You’ve always been my best friend, but eventually my feelings for you grew way stronger than just friendship. You’re so kind and genuine, strong and funny and laid back, and I just...realized that I don’t really want to spend my life with anyone other than you.”

“Aw, Leonie! That’s really sweet!” Raphael gushed, and he laughed when her face flushed a bright red and she averted her gaze.

“C’mon, you’re embarrassing me…” she mumbled. Raphael grinned as his arms tightened around her, pulling her closer, and Leonie turned her gaze back to him as a smile returned to her face.

“Heh, sorry, but you do look pretty cute with your face all red like that.”

“Ugh, stop!”

“Sorry!”

Their mingled laughter rang out through the night, and when it died down, Leonie pressed her forehead against Raphael’s, her eyes boring deep into his own. His breath caught in his throat, and his heart started hammering hard inside of his chest.

“So,” Leonie said, a sly grin crossing her face, “Now that the scary, difficult confession part is out of the way, can I kiss you, Raphael?” Raphael stared blankly at her for a moment, and a huge smile spread across his face as he nodded eagerly.

“Yes!” he said enthusiastically, and Leonie laughed, before leaning down to close the distance between them and press her lips to his. Raphael thought he was going to melt, but he steadied himself as he used one arm to hold Leonie under her legs, while he slid the other up her back to come to rest at the back of her neck.

Raphael felt Leonie smile against his lips, and as his eyes slipped shut, he felt her hands move from his cheeks, one clutching his shoulder while the other buried itself in the hair at the back of his head. Never in his wildest dreams did Raphael ever think that Leonie would feel the same way about him, but yet here they were, locked in an intimate embrace under the moonlit, star-filled sky. It was absolutely perfect.

Eventually, they had to break the kiss, mostly because the arm that Raphael was using to hold Leonie was going numb, and he gently set her back on her feet. Leonie took Raphael’s hands in hers as he looked up at him, and he gave her hands a gentle squeeze in response.

“So,” Leonie said, “I do still need to finish one last mission, but when I’m done, I’ll be sure to head back here as soon as possible...and after I go and pay all of my other outstanding bar tabs…” Raphael barked out a laugh and shook his head.

“You’re still in that much debt?” Raphael asked, and Leonie pursed her lips and turned her head away.

“...Yes...I still have to pay you back too, you know.”

“Oh, no way!” Raphael said, pulling her into a gentle hug, “I mean, you don’t need to pay me in gold. I guess if you really want to pay me back, you can help me run the inn! Oh, and you can cook for me sometimes. I’ve always loved your cooking!” Leonie laughed as she sighed contently, resting her head on Raphael’s broad chest as he gently combed his fingers through her hair.

“I think I can do that, as long as I’m doing something to repay you,” she said, leaning up to kiss him again, “I love you, Raphael. Thank you, for always being here for me, and for loving me in return.”

“I love you too, Leonie.” Raphael said, briefly pressing his lips to her forehead, “I feel like the happiest man in the world! And I think I always will be as long as you’re with me!” Leonie giggled and hugged him tighter.

“I’m pretty happy too.” she whispered, and they fell into a comfortable silence as they gazed at the stars together. The warmth of their embrace chasing off the chill of the night air, and both were very much looking forward to what their future had in store for them. Together.


End file.
